Koopa Captives
by Clive Koopa
Summary: Kooper and Koops are captured by a trio of duplighosts. What will happen to them and will they be able to escape?


**Koopa Captives**

It was a warm summer's morning in Koopa Village and Kooper had planned to go out for a stroll with Koops. He was about to leave his house when he heard his doorbell ring.

"Oh who could this be? I'm not expecting anyone and I am already planning on meeting Koops," Kooper said and he went to answer the door. He opened the door to see Koops standing there.

"Hello Kooper," Koops said. "You didn't forget about our trip today, did you?"

Kooper was surprised to see his friend at the front door.

"Oh hi Koops, I thought I was going to meet you outside the village. I was just about to leave my house to come and see you."

"Well I'm here now. I thought I'd meet you here instead of you meeting me for a change," Koops said.

"That's nice of you. But you could have warned me beforehand," Kooper said. He did look at Koops quite strangely as there was something about him and his tone of voice what disturbed him.

"Is something wrong Kooper?" Koops asked.

"Err.. nothing. Let's go, shall we?" Kooper said as he came out and locked his door.

"Yeah, I am looking forward to our day out. It's a nice day today so lets make the most out of it," Koops said. Kooper walked out in front of Koops and was slightly unnerved by Koops presence and his tone.

"Something is wrong," Kooper said to himself but stopped when Koops walked up.

"You okay, you seem quite upset about something," Koops said standing next to Kooper.

"Oh it's nothing, don't worry about it. Lets go and enjoy our day out," Kooper said.

Koops nodded and smiled. "It's going to be a lovely day all day today," he said. "Let's go," he added as he walked in front of Kooper.

Kooper walked behind Koops but kept his guard up. They walked west out of Koopa Village and continued walking for a few miles until Koops stopped.

"Hey why did you stop Koops?" Kooper asked.

"I know a place where we can stop and rest for a while near here. We can go there and get something to eat," Koops said.

"Sounds good. How do we get there?" Kooper asked.

"Through that warp pipe," Koops said pointing to a warp pipe just ahead of them.

"Oh? Where does that pipe lead us to?" Kooper asked.

"It's a surprise," Koops said smiling. Kooper looked at him strangely. It wasn't like Koops to keep secrets from him but he did trust his friend and had no reason not to trust him.

"Cool, I like surprises," Kooper said hoping to please Koops. They both walked over to the pipe and waited for a minute.

"After you," Koops said motioning for Kooper to jump in the pipe first. Kooper then proceeded to jump in followed by Koops. They landed in a small underground room with checked walls. Kooper looked confused as he looked around. The pipe disappeared and Kooper was now trapped.

"Hey, what is this place? Where is this eating place you were talking about?" Kooper asked as he looked around. Koops just laughed and Kooper turned to face him.

"Koops, what's so funny? What's going on? I thought we were going to eat," Kooper said.

"I am not Koops, foolish Koopa," Koops said. Kooper's eyes widened and as he stared at Koops as he slowly transformed from a koopa troopa into a duplighost. As he transformed, two more duplighosts stood next to Kooper and grabbed his arms. Kooper tried to break free but they held him still.

"What's going on?" Kooper asked now quite scared. "Who are you?"

"We are the Dupli Bros. I am Milo and these are my brothers Robbie and Wally,"the duplighost who had just transformed from Koops said. He walked over to Kooper who glared back angrily.

"Capturing you was a piece of cake. We found out where you were from your friend Koops and we convinced him to tell us where you were," Milo said.

"Where is Koops? If you've laid one finger on him, I'll swear I'll.. I'll," Kooper said hesitating on his final words.

"You'll what?" Milo sneered as the brothers laughed. Kooper tried to break out of Robbie and Wally's grasps but couldn't move very well as they were holding him really tightly.

"Where is my friend? What have you done with Koops?" Kooper asked frantically.

"Your friend is fine. You will see him soon enough," Milo said.

"Hey, stop struggling," Wally said as Kooper was still frantically trying to escape.

"Yeah, hold still," Robbie said.

"You won't get away with this, I want to see Koops now," Kooper demanded.

"Koops is a bit tied up right now," Milo said. "And so will you be in a minute."

Kooper stared at Milo as he smiled as he produced some rope from underneath his sheet.

"Hold him down," Milo told his brothers who then pulled Kooper down to the floor and pinned him down. Kooper tried to protest some more but Wally put his hand over his mouth silencing him.

"You talk too much," Wally said. "Did you bring the gag?" he asked Robbie.

"Oh yes," Robbie replied as he handed Wally a cloth and some tape.

"This should keep you quiet," Wally said to Kooper as he removed his hand from his mouth and placed the cloth inside before sealing it with some tape. Milo then walked over and kneeled over Kooper and then began tieing up his legs. Once he had secured Kooper's legs, he placed his hands behind his back and tied some rope around his wrists and knotted it.

"That should hold him," Milo said as the brothers then stood up as they smiled down on their captive. Kooper just looked up with wide eyes as he tried to struggle but couldn't.

"Should we bring Koops out?" Robbie said.

"Yeah, I'll bring his little friend out. Keep an eye on our prisoner here so he doesn't try anything funny, not that he'll be able to in his state," Milo laughed as he walked over to the side of the wall and appeared to go through an invisible door what Kooper never noticed before. Moments later he came back carrying Koops who had also been tied up and gagged in the same way as Kooper. Milo dumped Koops down beside Kooper and they looked at each other scared. They were relieved to see each other but were both frightened of the Dupli Bros.

"Two captives together, we're gonna have so much fun with you," Milo laughed at the two koopas.

"What shall we do?" Wally said.

"I wanna tickle them, these koopas deserve a good tickling," Robbie said.

"Heh heh, thats a great idea, I want to see these koopas squirm," Milo said as the two koopas just continued to stare at their captors with wide eyes.

"Well what are we waiting for, let the tickling begin," Wally said.

The brothers walked over to the koopas as they exposed their hands from underneath their sheets. The two koopas struggled and struggled but couldn't do anything to escape. Wally knelt down over Koops as Milo and Robbie knelt down over Kooper as they began tickling the two koopas who laughed uncontrollably under their gags. The duplighosts continued to tickle their captives for over half an hour without stopping. They then got up as they allowed the koopas to get their breaths back.

"Well that was fun. I enjoyed that," Milo said. "Let's give them ten minutes then we'll give them another tickle torture. We'll decide what to do with them afterwards."

"Good idea, I am looking forward to tickling them again, maybe we can make them slaves or something," Wally said.

After ten minutes, they started tickling Kooper and Koops again but more intense than before. This time round, the two koopas were crying as they tried to laugh through their gags. They sobbed after the duplighosts had finished torturing them. Milo knelt down in front of them and sneered,

"You belong to us now, slaves. Me and my brothers are gonna keep you captive forever and there is nothing you can do to escape it. So you'd better get used to it boys."

Kooper and Koops were pulled to their feet as they were scared and began to wonder what fate lied in store for them. They were taken to the same invisible room on the side of the wall where Koops was taken from earlier. They were dumped in the room, which was just a small dark empty room with nothing else in it.

"Hey Milo, is it safe to just leave them alone? What if they try to escape?" Wally said.

"Don't worry, they won't escape. I tied them up in such a way that it will be impossible for them to get out. They're ours now and they will stay that way for the seeable future," Milo said.

"Good, lets go then. We'll deal with these two again tomorrow, I am looking forward to tickling them again and maybe have some more fun with them," Wally said.

"There'll be plenty of time for that in the coming future. We do also need to keep them fed as we don't want them starving to death or anything," Milo said. Wally nodded as the three brothers warped out of the underground leaving the two koopas alone to struggle. They tried to scream for help also but couldn't make much noise through their gags. It wouldn't have made much difference anyway as they were trapped in an underground room, which was only accessible via a created warp pipe. They were trapped and at the mercy of the Dupli Bros. forever and nothing would change that.


End file.
